beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Faunus
Faunus (singular Faunus) are one of the five intelligent races that inhabit Remnant. While Faunus resemble Humans, they are often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals. 'Background' Faunus are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits, in general, seem to be quite common. Some, such as Ian Belladonna and Sierra Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears (in these cases, those of a cat and a rabbit, respectively); Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears. Other Faunus like Adam Taurus have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Some Faunus, such as Sun Wukong and Saanvi Khan may have tails. In some cases, a Faunus may have a trait that is not immediately apparent, such as Tukson's protractible claws. Some may even have traits that augment their mobility such as Yuma's bat wings presumably granting him natural flight capabilities. Arachnid Faunus such as Tyrian and Trifa possess the ability to secrete substances natural to their Faunus heritage, such as scorpion venom and spider silk, respectively. In general, wings and mermaid-like fishtails are rather rare, and in the case of mermaid-like Faunus, the trait can be a disability by making it hard to walk. Thus, the Shallow Sea makes life manageable for mermaid-like Faunus.[2] Most faunus can only have a single physical trait in common with their animal but there are some cases where they have two or more traits in common. It has been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. In addition, Faunus have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other non-physical traits of the animals that they are based on. One such example is food preference. 'History' 'Early History' Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about them. Despite what some might think, though, Faunus are not in fact as old as Humans, as they were not present during the time when the gods were on Remnant, only appearing after they had left. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them. At some point in history, a village in Sanus fell under attack from the Creatures of Grimm, and its survival was thanks solely to the fact that Humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. After this event, Humans grew to realize that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them. 'Great War' After the end of the Great War, the Faunus were given equal rights and the continent of Menagerie as compensation for previous treatment. Some saw the gift of Menagerie as fair and just, while others saw it as a slap in the face from sore losers. Over time, it became apparent that Humanity was adamant about centralizing all Faunus there as a form of segregation. 'Faunus Rights Revolution' In recent history, Humans began countermanding the equal rights won by the Faunus in the Great War and attempted to confine all Faunus to Menagerie. The Faunus began to revolt against this, and thus the Faunus Rights Revolution began. Given that Faunus live amongst the Humans in the present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in both reclaiming their rights and preventing their confinement to Menagerie. While still being able to live anywhere on Remnant, including the four Kingdoms, there are Faunus who still live on Menagerie, seeing it as a safe haven. 'Arise of the Beacons of Darkness' Apparently in times of peace, Salem made her first move in centuries to get the world peace she had dreamed of, the one that could only be achieved by domination. With the help of the Beacons of Darkness led by her adoptive son Duncan Crystal got to form a new empire called the Shadow Kingdom in the Darklands and in just 5 years they had the most advanced kingdom and the only one with acces to the Dark Cross Continental Transmit System created by Allan Crystal which worked with Satellites. Also, the group Dark Redemption got a partial control of the kingdom of Vale, while the Reborn group succeded in taking control of a part of Atlas. Meanwhile the Fallen Fang got more influence in most part of Menagerie and Vacuo; the Covenant worked hard on the improvement of their forces and represented a great support to the Beacons of Darkness. Normally the Hot Road used is immunity to traffic weapons or anything the Beacons needed. 'Modern Day' Today, Faunus are able to live in the Six Kingdoms, where agriculture, industry and life may continue with the new alliance with the Creatures of Grimm and the equal treatment with humans. Thanks to the Beacons of Darkness' influence crimes and deaths had dropped drastically since everyone either respects or fear their new kings and authorities making it impossible for a faunus to be mistreated. The world is said to be in an unprecedented state of peace, there are no racial tensions or crimes in their perfect world, the immoral practices had disappeared, as well as agitation from rebel groups. The most poupulated kingdom by faunus is still Menagerie even though the main kingdoms are noted an increase of the faunus population in their territories and the least populated by faunus is the Shadow Kingdom.